My Phainder Universe
by toobeauty
Summary: Phainder is Phai and Alex's son and all the things connected to that unique situation ...
1. Explanation of this universe

This is not a chapter but an explanation to this particular universe.

This started with the first story from the Alphabet Challenge "C is for Chiliarch". Many readers demanded a prequel to this so I could explain the beginning. Due to this, the series "Nine Full Moons" was written and it deals with an MPreg or Male Pregnancy.

The real sequel to this story is in very slow progress so to make the angst shorter, I try to update by writing drabbles in which you can see how the relationship between Hephaestion and Phainder evolves. Drabbles are written according to a weekly prompt so they don't always follow a chronological order. Nevertheless, I'd try to post here all those drabbles in order so you can see the evolution.

There is also another story in which you can read about Phainder and his family and the Royal couple who are very old. Of course, most of the stories are AU (Alternative Universe) because it is the only way I have found to accept them …

Summing up, the correct order to read this Universe should be:

"Nine Full Moons"

"C is for chiliarch"

Drabbles in "My Phainder universe"

"The stranger and the goblet"


	2. The first white pearl

This is a gift for fatima_alegra on her birthday! happy day, sweetie!

* * *

Hephaestion didn't know what else to do; he had been up all night, looking after him but nothing he did made him feel better.

The former General looked at the red rimmed eyes and the burgundy complexion; he didn't know how much longer he would be able to tolerate his pain.

LadyLight entered the room, padding softly towards the blue eyed-man who was looking exhausted after being up the whole night. She tried to convince him to take a rest but Hephaestion didn't want to leave the sick person's side. So she patiently sat next to him, looking how strong fingers racked between soft blonde curls, how red velvety lips kissed the fingers one by one, how his eyes wander over a feverish and in pain body.

The doctor had told him it was a question of days until the situation came to end but Hephaestion didn't have the strength enough to accept it, so he was in pain with his patient, because misery liked company.

When Eos brought the morning with her, Hephaestion realized that the chamber was extremely silent and he panicked, the outcome had arrived and he had been asleep. He brushed the sleep from his tired eyes and found two beautiful eyes looking back at him and a tiny smile in those lips.

Hephaestion took the patient in his arms and smiled, he caressed the marble cheek and whispered:

- "Finally, your first tooth has finally appeared" and looked at his gorgeous Phainder sporting a nice white marble tooth in the middle of his reddish upper gums.


	3. Who's my mum?

**It is mother's day in Argentina today, so my best wishes to all the mums and mums-to-be here in FF! hope you have a wonderful day!**

* * *

**_Who is my mum?_**

"So why didn't she want me, papa?" asked the little boy

"Who, son?" asked the brunette, lifting his oceanic eyes to set on another matching ones.

"My mum" said Phainder, while biting his lower lip.

Hephaestion knew that one day this question would arise but he had secretly hoped Phainder had asked when he was a bit older.

"It wasn't like that" said the man, trying to gain some time.

"But why isn't she here with me, with us, papa?"

"It is difficult to explain, son"

"I am not stupid papa, little but not stupid" answered an angry little boy.

"I never said that, son, but there are things that are even difficult for me to explain"

"But you know everything and you can explain everything so why can't you tell me who my mother was?" shouted Phainder while standing up and running away.

Hephaestion was about to follow him when he saw his little boy hugging LadyLight's legs, burying in her long dress, his face and his tears. The small woman looked at his friend and nodded, telling him with that small gesture that she would try to help.

The young woman took the little boy to her garden and made him sit on her lap; she hugged him tightly while tears ran along the chubby cheeks. When the sobs were coming to an end, she put a slender finger under the boy's chin and made him lift his face. Blue eyes met hazel ones and a tiny smile crowned the boy's face when she kissed the top of his turned up nose. She rubbed small circles on his back and heard a long sigh escaping from his lips; then she saw how tiny fingers took one of her brunette locks and played with it, a subtle tic little Phainder did whenever he was upset, sad or about to ask something serious.

Phainder looked at her nanny with love and asked quietly, like in a whisper:

"Why can't father tell me who my mother was? Was she a bad person? Did she hurt him badly?"

"It is difficult for him to explain that because you, my little problem, are a gift from the gods"

"You always say that" said Phainder giggling.

"Because it is true, have I ever lied to you, my lord?" asked the woman seriously.

"Never! And you have always been here for me"

"As you father was with me when I needed him most"

"Did you know my father when he was young?"

"Yes, in fact, he and his friend saved my life and since then I have followed them"

"Where is my father's friend now? Did he die?"

"I hope not, my little star" said LadyLight sighing.

"Why not?" asked Phainder curiously.

"Because it would be a low blow for your father and I am sure he wouldn't be able to cope with that"

"Does my father love this friend?"

"More than his own life"

"Is that the reason why my mother is not here with us?"

"Well, it is not the direct reason but something has to do with their special friendship"

"Papa was very sad when I asked him before, will he be angry at me?" asked Phainder with fear in his voice.

"Of course not, he will never be mad at you. But maybe you can ask him later, when you are a bit older and he can explain it to you better."

"I will do that" said Phainder smiling.

"Hug?"

"Yes, one for me, one for you and one for papa"

"Why don't you go and give the hug yourself? I know he would love it"

"Yes" said the little boy and ran in search of his father.

The former Chiliarch was sitting on a couch in the garden, with an old book on his lap, he caressed the letters written on the papers while stray tears fell from his eyes. He wanted to say the truth, he wanted to tell Phainder that he had been the one carrying him inside his body, he wanted to tell his son that he was a miracle, born from the love of two men who gave each other all and because of that they had lost all too.

Maybe he would wait some time to tell his son the truth because he was really afraid that his son would never want to see him again once he knew the mystery of his birth.


	4. Author's note

This is another author's note: I will be uploading some drabbles in this universe, most of them were already posted so I am sorry if you have already read them.

I also want to advise that they won't follow a chronological order as most of them follow the 100-word prompt; however, I'd try to give you an idea how old Phainder is in each of them.

Thanks a lot, too_beauty.


	5. A weird choice

_**A weird choice. **(around seven years old)_

"Please, daddy, I will look after it"

"But it is not just one of your toys, son"

"I know, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease"

The other man in the room bit his lower lip, trying to stop his laugh.

"We saw that coming, love. Children of his age need to look after others, especially when they don't have siblings"

"I'm sorry, I was granted that miracle once"

"I know, and I am grateful for that time"

"But a spider! How on earth does he want _**that**_ as a pet?" said the brunette with disgust in his voice.


	6. Chaos and Children

_**Chaos and Children. ( ten years old)**_

Hephaestion, after a long and tiring day, entered the room and gasped loudly, chitons were piled everywhere, sheets were covering the chairs, sandals left here and there, and in the middle of that chaos, there were two "children", laughing madly while hugging each other. They were so happy that Hephaestion could see tears in their eyes.

Hephaestion, who was looking for quietness and tidiness to calm him down, frowned deeply at the state of the room; he stared at them because none of them had acknowledged his presence, and after five minutes of ignoring him, he cleared his voice loudly and two pairs of eyes looked at him. Even though their owners had different eye colour, both wore the same guilty expression in them. Laughter stopped suddenly and a lethal silence was set in the chamber.

The younger boy casted his blue eyes quickly away while the other one looked at him back and smiled shyly.

Hephaestion sighed with resignation; Phainder looked at him, holding his tears, so Hephaestion sent a little smile to soothe the youngest boy.

"You have five minutes to tidy this chaos, son, and … the same applies to you, my beloved king and husband."


	7. Copy and Friendship

_**Copy and friendship. (five years old)**_

" I want to write father"

" You are too young"

" I want to send a letter to my friend"

" I can write it for you"

" I want to write it myself"

" How?"

" You can write it and I will copy it"

"Good idea, I am ready"

_"Can you come to play with me today? signed Phainder"_

"Who is this letter to?" asked Hephaestion.

"To king Alexander, of course" said Phainder smiling happily.

The older brunette just closed his open mouth and smiled back.


	8. In the dead of night

**In the dead of night. (four years old)**

"Father, can I sleep here with you?" a four year-old boy asked timidly.

"Phainder, what's wrong?" asked a still sleepy Hephaestion.

"I had a bad dream" said the boy with his eyes wide open.

"Tell me about it" the former General said while pulling the sheets of the bed open.

"No, father, it was awful" said the boy resting his blonde head over the muscled chest.

"Maybe if you share it, you won't feel that bad" said Hephaestion while caressing his son's hair.

"Umm, well, it was a pitch black night and you were with another man in a battlefield …"

"Another man?" asked Hephaestion interrupting.

"Yes, a blonde soldier, and you were crying over his bloody soldier and you were asking him to resist for his son's sake"

"Do you know the soldier, Phainder?" asked Hephaestion stuttering.

"No, but when you cleaned his face, I could see he had two coloured eyes and then he looked over your shoulder, directly into my eyes and asked whispering: My Son, Phai?"

"What did you feel at that moment, son?" asked Hephaestion with watery eyes.

"When you said "Yes", something warm invaded my heart and then something cold, as if I knew him and didn't want to lose him" said Phainder looking for his father's eyes with his.

"And then what happened?" the blue eyed man asked.

"He looked at you and said "I will" and both of you smiled" said the little boy, who had stopped sobbing.

"In the dead of night, things look confusing and dark, but the morning sun will always bring its light and the renewal of that promise" said Hephaestion hugging Phainder tightly and praying the gods for his beloved's life.


	9. An empty shell

**An empty shell. (some days old)**

He was alone now so he could start with his daily ritual.

He caressed his body lovingly; slender fingers travelled over a well-known territory; feeling every scar, a memory of his numerous battles.

His fingers followed the path to his south and found that _"scar", _and he was sure it was his most important and dear one. Even though it had brought him joy, he felt now as an empty shell.

A very soft and pleasant gurgle brought him back from his day-dreaming and that emptiness disappeared when he lost himself in the blue eyes of his newly born son.


	10. Food

**Food, necessary but not always delicious. (8 years old.)**

"Come on, son, eat them"

"I don't like them Papa. They taste weird"

"Weird or not, they are healthy and you are eating them."

"No"

"Well, LadyLight isn't cooking another thing for you"

" I will eat nothing."

"But they have a lot of vitamins, help your muscles to be toned and …"

"Alexander doesn't like them either" added LadyLight.

"If the King doesn't eat them, I won't."

"Alright, but then don't come crying if you are as short as the king"

"I heard that, Phai, I heard that"


	11. Help

_**Offer of help. (five years old)**_

The king approached his little friend who was sitting by the fountain. The boy was so absorbed by his thoughts that he didn't listen to the royal footsteps.

"Hello, sunshine"

"Your Majesty, sorry but I didn't hear you coming"

"I know, what's worrying your young mind?"

"It's my father's birthday and I don't know what to give him"

"I can help if you tell me something about him"

"He is strong, intelligent, always ready to help others, looking after everyone except him"

"He sounds like my Phai " whispered Alexander and sighed lowly.

_**Help in progress.**___

"So now tell me what he likes doing"

"He is a teacher and reads difficult books his former master gave him to study; he writes and draws maps and he adds drawings of houses, crops and they look like a story"

"My soul mate used to do that for me too. What else? Does he do exercise?"

"Not very often but he likes running and riding"

"What about another book?"

"I want something different, I once saw him touching a shield and a big sword when he wasn't looking"

"I have an idea"

_**The result of the help.**___

"Joy to you, Phainder"

"Joy to you too, my king"

"So what did your father say?" Did he like it?

"He liked it so much that he cried"

"Oh, sorry to hear that, it wasn't my intention"

"No, no , it is fine, my king"

"Don't king me Phainder, I am Alexander for you"

"That's right. He loved his new dagger; he told me he used to have one similar someone very dear to him gave him when he was young."

"More coincidences" whispered Alexander.

"What did you say, Alex?"

"Nothing, son, just rambling of an old man"

"You are even younger than my Papa"

"How old is he?"

"He has just turned 40"

"Would you mind if I gave you a present for him?"

"No, but why?"

"Because I have a copy of a book that I had bought for my soul mate time ago and as I cannot give it to him now; I think that your father could appreciate it"

Phainder returned to his house. His father was waiting for him with a tiny smile in his lips. He knew his son was coming from the palace; he had been spending time with the king and even though he found it still a bit strange, he would never ask Phainder to stop visiting the palace but the little boy should have to be careful in not revealing his real identity.

"The king gave me this to you. He said you could appreciate it"

Hephaestion unwrapped and breathed heavily: it was an illustrated copy of the "Iliad" and in the front page, it read: _**"For my One and Only; forever yours, Alexander**_."

A stray tear rolled down the brunette's cheek.


	12. Joy of a fahter

**Joy of a father. (his sixth birthday party)**

Hephaestion was resting his tired eyes after a long day giving his lectures at school. When slumber was nearly coming to him, he eavesdropped a conversation outside his chamber window. He identified Phainder's little voice, which was quite clear in his speaking, and the second voice belonged to LadyLight, his faithful friend and the child's nanny.

Hephaestion got up from his bed, approached the window and listened to them carefully:

"So Phainder, are you ready to dictate me your letter?"

"Yes, thank you very much for helping me, nanny. My handwriting is not so clear and some letters are difficult to draw" said the little boy blushing.

"You are welcome, my little master" said the little woman, caressing the boy's cheek. "So tell me, who is the letter to?"

"To King Alexander" said the boy happily.

"And what is it for?" LadyLight asked, after having paled a bit.

"To invite him to my sixth birthday party" the boy explained.

"Ah! Have you asked for your father's permission?"

"Yes, well, he told me to invite anyone who makes me feel happy or want to have near me in this special day. And the king makes me very happy and I love him, not as much as I love my father or you, but he is near to my heart" confessed the little boy, amazing the woman sitting beside him.

Hephaestion couldn't stop the strayed tears that ran along his cheeks. He couldn't doubt any more that his son was a very special person.

LadyLight wrote the letter and promised to send a messenger to the palace as soon as possible. She looked for Hephaestion and told him what had happened and saw a tiny spark of glee in his cerulean eyes.

* * *

The day of the party arrived. Phainder was surrounded by friends and presents; there was joy and happiness in the air and suddenly most children went silent. Phainder turned round to see who had arrived. His little face was crowned with a wide smile and he ran quickly towards the man, who picked him up in his arms and hugged him tightly.

Alexander put Phainder down and gave him his gifts: a midnight blue cloak and a small dagger, which should be used only when his father was present. Phainder took Alexander's hand and led him to the table, where Hephaestion was sitting with Ptolemy, Thais, Perdicas, LadyLight, among others. He greeted them and was greeted back. The atmosphere was a bit tense so Thais started with her talking and everybody felt more relaxed.

Whenever Hephaestion looked at Alexander, he found the king looking at Phainder so intensively as if he wanted to burn the image of the boy in his retinas.

Sensing Hephaestion's eyes on him, Alexander turned round and smiling sheepishly, said:

-"You have raised and amazing son, Hephaestion"

- "Thank you, Alexander. He is very special."

- "I can see that. He is well-educated, with excellent manners. He surely brings you too much joy."

- "Yes, he does."

- "It is strange what I feel for him: pride, peace … love" confessed the king, nearly murmuring.

Hephaestion looked at him gently and Alexander could see a crack on Hephaestion's hard mask.

"Please, don't misunderstand my words, but I love him as if he were my son. I'm sorry" said Alexander lowering his eyes and hiding his face in his hands.

Hephaestion approached him, lifted his head and cupping the royal face with his slender hands, he whispered softly:

**_"Don't be sorry, because he is your son too."_**


	13. Peace

_**Peace. (Adult Phainder - **the toddler is his first child**)**_

They finally reached their goals and now it was the time to enjoy, to celebrate, to live.

Thousands of miles were covered, millions of faces they had seen come and gone, tons of new things they had learned and taught to others.

Now, sitting peacefully in their back garden, it was the moment to see all their dreams grow and flourish and give their own fruits.

A loud laugh made them turn their heads and smile, a gorgeous brunette toddler climbed the former blonde's knees and asked: _"Tell me story about war, grandpa" "No"_ he replied, **"Let's talk about peace"**


	14. The best sound

**The best sound in the world. (one year old)**

"Sire, what is happening?" LadyLight asked a gapping Hephaestion. "Are you well? Has something happened to Phainder? Sire! Answer me, please" the little woman shouted frantically.

Hephaestion was looking at his one-year old son; his eyes were as big as two coins and anybody could see tears forming in them. Closing his mouth, he told his friend what had happened.

"We were playing to catch a rag ball, and suddenly, he waddled towards me, touched my chest and said _**"Papa"**_ and in that moment, I realized that I have listened to the best sound in the entire world."


	15. The touch of a father

**The Touch of a Father. (three years old)**

A muffled cry sounded near the garden. Hephaestion lifted his gaze from the reports he was reading and listened carefully. A low sob and a whispered _"Father"_ put him into motion immediately.

Round the corner, in the place of the rosebushes, little Phainder was sitting on the floor, caressing his knees with his chubby hands.

Hephaestion approached, knelt beside him and took a look at the "injure".

"I tripped with my sandal lace" said the three year-old boy.

"It is not that serious" assured his father.

"I know but it stings. I also know that soldiers don't weep when they get injured but I am not big" confessed the boy, a little embarrassed.

"You mean that you aren't a grown-up yet but you'll be one day. Apart from that, who told you that men don't cry?" Hephaestion thought how many times he had cried in the rain or against his pillow.

Coming back from those sad memories, Hephaestion put his big hands over the slightly injured knees, leaned over and kissed his son's forehead.

"Better?" he asked softly.

"Already healed" said the little boy pecking his father on the cheek. "Your touch is magic!"


	16. Revelation

_**Not strange anymore. – 100 words.**_

Phainder raised his head and smiled tenderly; he was having dinner in his kitchen; the atmosphere was warm due to the fireplace lit in one of the corners; the food was delicious and the conversation was excellent; even though he wasn´t talking too much tonight; he was listening; for being a ten-year-old boy he was too quiet and it took him after his Papa.

It was revealed to him just this morning; the miracle gifted to his Papa by the gods and now he didn´t feel the situation strange: he had two fathers and one was also ... his mum.


	17. Show me your money

"I want a present for my papa"

"And do you have money, little man?"

"Yes"

"That's fine, show me your money and we will see what you can buy with it"

Little Phainder opened his chubby small hand and showed the jewel merchant a single coin, the one which bore the lowest value.

LadyLight, who was hidden behind another market stall, caught the merchant's eye and nodded; the man just smiled back.

"Umm so much money … who is your father, son?"

"Master Phaistion"

"Ah! I recognized his eyes in yours; if your hair were brunette instead of blonde, you'd be his spitting image."

"What can I buy with my money?"

"You can choose anything but only one"

The little four-year-boy chose a small sapphire and handed out to the merchant.

"Can I have this, please?"

"Of course, let me wrap it in that nice blue cloth" and the merchant wrapped the jewel in an expensive silk piece of cloth. "Here you are, little man and give my regards to your father."

"What is your name?"

"I am Nikos, son of Calixtos"

"Fine, health to you Nikos" said the boy waving his right hand while he grabbed the present with his left one.

"Health to you too, son" the merchant waved back.

LadyLight took her charge back to the house and leaving him in his father's company, she went back to the market.

"Excuse me, I am Phainder's nanny, the little boy who bought the sapphire. I want to know how much he owes you"

"Nothing milady"

"But he must, he had only one coin"

"General Hephaestion saved my life in battle, it is the least I can do to thank him"


End file.
